A vibration motor typically includes a rotor and a stator. The rotor may be an eccentric rotor. In operation, as power is applied to the vibration motor, the eccentric rotor rotates so that vibration is generated.
Vibration motors are applicable for various electronic appliances, such as, for example, mobile terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and game players.